ViViD (Mix Acústico)
"ViViD (Mix Acústico)" é a segunda faixa do álbum "HeeJin" da Garota de Outubro, HeeJin, do LOOΠΔ. O videoclipe da música foi lançado em 4 de outubro de 2016 sendo a versão acústica da faixa-título do single HeeJin, ViViD. Letra |-|Romanização= |-|Hangul= 아침부터 이미 Deja vu 낯설어도 또 같은 하루 숨어볼까? 달아나 볼까? 고민고민 해 까만 모자 속 뒤적여도 잡히는 건 또 늘 같은걸 하얀 토끼나 비둘기 That’s all same 매일 내 맘속 Flash 빛나던 Rainbow 아무 색 없는 세계 지루해 니 손끝으로 바꿔줄래 빨주노초 더 진하게 Be okay? Oh my god yes Say, oh my god yes 칠해줘 가득 날 많은 색깔로 Oh my god yes Say, oh my goodness 하루 종일 나 웃음이 나 가슴이 두근대도록 많은 색깔로 채워줘 빨주노초 Something highlight Surprising changes 하루 종일 나 웃음이나 가슴이 두근대도록 Happy ending 또 같은 결말 너 없는 나 So what I can do? 별거 없는 레파토린 그만그만해 난 걷고 싶어 Like runway 도도해도 좀 달라 보이게 너에게 날 보여줄게 That’s my heart 매일 내 맘속 Flash 빛나던 Rainbow 늘 같은 흑백영화 지루해 니 손끝으로 바꿔줄래 빨주노초 더 진하게 Be okay? Oh my god yes Say, oh my god yes 칠해줘 가득 날 많은 색깔로 Oh my god yes Say, oh my goodness 하루 종일 나 웃음이 나 널 만난 그 순간부터 Good morning 눈뜨는 아침마다 새로운 날이길 그대로 무뎌지긴 싫어 빛을 잃은 내게 Oh my god yes Say 오늘 같은 이대로 가득 더 많은 색깔로 똑 같은 색 Say 남 다른 색 모두 모두가 안달이 나 미치게 두근대도록 많은 색깔로 채워줘 빨주노초 Something highlight Surprising changes 하루 종일 나 웃음이나 니가 날 바라보잖아 |-|Tradução= Começando a manhã, já vem o deja vu Desconhecido mas é o mesmo dia Devo me esconder? Devo fugir? Estou decidindo Eu vasculho a cartola preta Mas sempre pego a mesma coisa Ou um coelho branco ou uma pomba É tudo a mesma coisa Todos os dias, há uma luz no meu coração Um arco-íris brilhante Um mundo sem cores é tão entediante Você mudará isso com seus dedos? Vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde, mais vívido, vai ficar bom? Oh meu deus sim Diga, oh meu deus sim Me preencha com muitas cores Oh meu deus sim Diga, oh minha nossa O dia todo, eu estou rindo Até meu coração acelerar Me preencha com muitas cores Vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde Algo chamativo Mudanças surpreendentes O dia todo, eu estou rindo Até meu coração acelerar Final feliz, o mesmo fim Eu sem você, então o que posso fazer? Um repertório nada novo Pare com isso agora Eu quero andar como se estivesse em uma passarela Mesmo que eu pareça fria, posso parecer diferente Eu vou me mostrar para você Esse é o meu coração Todos os dias, há uma luz no meu coração Um arco-íris brilhante O mesmo filme em preto e branco é chato Você mudará isso com seus dedos? Vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde, mais vívido, vai ficar bom? Oh meu deus sim Diga, oh meu deus sim Me preencha com muitas cores Oh meu deus sim Diga, oh minha nossa O dia todo, eu estou rindo Desde que eu te conheci Bom dia Toda manhã quando eu abro meus olhos Eu espero que seja um novo dia Eu não quero me tornar sensível Para mim, que perdeu a luz Oh meu deus sim Diga, como hoje Exatamente assim Com ainda mais cores A mesma cor, diga Uma cor diferente Então todo mundo fica louco Então meu coração palpita loucamente Me preencha com muitas cores Vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde Algo chamativo Mudanças surpreendentes O dia todo, eu estou rindo Você está olhando para mim Distribuição de Linhas # (153,8 segundos) - 100% Galeria Vídeos MV_이달의_소녀_희진_(LOONA_HeeJin)_"ViViD_(Acoustic_Mix)"|Videoclipe LOONA_(이달의_소녀)_(Heejin_(희진))_–_ViViD_(Acoustic_Mix)_Color_Coded_Han_Rom_Eng|Letras Curiosidades * É a versão acústica de ViViD. * Filmado em Paris, França, o videoclipe possui algumas cenas do arco de HeeJin no LOOΠΔ TV. Créditos da Música * Vocal Dirigido por: G-high, Choi Young Gyung * Vocais de Fundo por: Choi Young Gyung * Guitarra: Jeong Soo Wan * Teclado: G-high * Operação de Ferramentas Profissionais por: G-high * Digital Editado por: G-high * Gravado por: Chang Woo Young @doobdoob Studio, G-high @MonoTree Studio * Mixado por: Joey Maclaren @Relic Studio en:ViViD (Acoustic Mix) Categoria:LOONA Categoria:HeeJin Categoria:HeeJin (single) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por HeeJin Categoria:Lançamentos de 2016